


Something to live for

by Eggplantouma



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Related, Character Study, Gen, Not really discard that, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantouma/pseuds/Eggplantouma
Summary: Minato glances at life and death before meeting his inevitable fate.





	Something to live for

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only my interpretation of Minato/Makoto. You can totally have a different one! I don’t mind. Of course there’s going to be some inaccurate here but this is just how I feel.

 

Minato looked out the window with a never ending thought in his head. That time had been long ago. He couldn’t quite remember. In fact, he couldn’t care less. It was just how his life was. There was a lot of melancholy in the air that day.

The blue haired male didn’t want to move. His head hurt a bit. Minato felt that his amnesia was tied to the world he and his friends had been through.

Death...

He didn’t know how he felt about death. It wasn’t exactly something he cared about before. There’s nothing you can do to avoid inevitable fate. Inevitable fate? Fate? Did he believe in that?

Minato didn’t know for sure. He didn’t even care if he died.

There was going to be a temporary student at school for a week. Minato didn’t care all that much.

That’s what he thought until seeing this student for the first time.

Yu Narukami...

He was a very interesting character. They felt a magnet pulling them together like fate. They got along pretty well. Something stuck out to Minato though.

“Do you seriously have nothing to live for?”

That’s the one thing that made them miles away from each other. Everyone thought that they had many things in common, that they were practically the same person. Minato however, disagreed. He admired the other male for being someone who has something worth living for. That’s the one thing that set them apart.

“No,”

“You should find someone to live for.”

“Why?”

“It gives you a motivation to live life to the fullest.”

“What do you live for?”

“I live for friends and family. In the near future I’m going to find some people who care about me as much as I care about them.”

“How do you know that.”

“It’s just a hunch.”

Something worth living for? Someone worth living for?

Yu moved back to his old place a couple days later.

Minato didn’t even get a chance to ask him a question he wanted to ask.

“How do you find the people worth fighting for?”

Still, he felt as if he already knew how the other would answer.

“You already found them.”

. . .

He had begun opening up. The people around him were people he trusted. Minato felt happy for once.

All of his friends made him feel joy. They were important. He ignored his amnesia for a while until...October 4th.

Shinjiro’s death has caused everyone to fall in a state of grief. Akihiko and Ken were the most affected by this.

That didn’t mean that Minato was doing better than all of them.

His head pounded with pain as he went numb. The depression he felt with this was devastating.

He couldn’t come up with any comforting words. It hurts him. The pain he didn’t show was there. He didn’t want to ever feel it again.

Minato couldn’t follow Yu’s advice all the way. It was a relapse. Death hurts everyone around.

He went back to shutting people out and being indifferent. He hated death for taking away people he cared about, but at the same time, he was left with a feeling of not caring.

He just can’t care anymore. The emotions were numb.

Despite all of this, he felt something when greeted with Ryoji. The boy helped him realize that even if he pushed it all away, the feelings would come back. He liked Ryoji. He liked death. That’s why it hurts so much to Minato.

He will always consider him a friend of some kind.

Even if that friend is death.

. . .

He found himself caring even more. After the experience of befriending Ryoji, he knew he couldn’t just ignore the bonds.

Minato felt so intense about protecting the people he cared about. That determination opened his eyes.

He wanted to protect everyone. He wanted to save everyone. He wanted to face death head on.

He cared more about death than ever. It was an inevitable fate. It was inevitable but he couldn’t care less.

 

The final battle...

 

Minato felt himself smiling. He prevented the death of the people he cared about.

He followed the advice to the end, right? He found something to live for and he lived till the very end with that.

It wasn’t about saving the world...

It was about protecting his friends’ happiness.

Even on his last day, he was satisfied. He didn’t feel any despair knowing that either way this was his fate. He accepted it with open arms.

He wanted to live just a little bit longer to see his friends happy. In the end he was content.

At least he had something to live for.


End file.
